Trafalgar's Favourite Birthday Gift
by Zatsune-chan
Summary: Law woke up at the morning and Mugiwara crew was there with a huge gift. What is in it? Read and found it out! My first fanfic. Fluffy Law/Luffy one shot with cute little kissing part. YAOI, BOY x BOY! Law's Birthday fic!


Hello!

This is my first fanfic ever (and of my OTP of course! ^w^ ) and I would like to get even one positive review, because I want to improve my writing. And yeah, I have studied English over seven years now, but English is not my native language, so there might be some grammar mistakes, but I have done my best and this is not betareaded. I'm really sorry for Trafalgar that I posted this little late, because Law's birthday was at the 6th day. And Law is little OOC, sorry.

Disclaimer: No, I don't own One Piece or any of the characters, because when I last time checked, I was Finnish teenager girl, not Japanese God. So, One Piece belong to Monkey D. Luffy...eh, I mean Eiichiro Oda-sensei.

And if I did own One Piece, LawLu would be the main pairing and the story would be just yaoi. So, to the story, my fellow Fujoshis/Fudanshis! :3

PS. I writed this at Law's point of view ;)

O~O~O~O~O

"What time is it?" I mumbled tiredly and yawned. It was dark in my guestroom on Mugiwara-ya's Thousand Sunny –ship. I blinked few times and yawned again.

I don't know why I'm this tired, because I'm normally up at the eight o'clock and now my alarm show 10:12 am.

"What the fuck?" I thought and started raise off my bed.

O~O~O~O~O

When I got to my feet, the sudden light blinded me and I heard "Happy Birthday, Law!" and I jumped because of suddenly loud voice.

I got my eyes open again when I got used to the light and then I saw all Straw Hat Pirates in my little room. The shipwright Franky-ya used most of the space and they were close to each other.

"Huh?" I asked confused and then I turned my eyes to watch the walls and other furniture. There were a dozen of decorations on tables, walls and my bookshelves.

"Eh?"

Then I counted the pirates and got number 8.

"Eight? Where the hell was my lover and betrothed Luffy? Oh, I think he is eating at the gallery." I thought.

"Birthday? Oh, I see, I totally forgot this day, 6th of October!" I yelled, but not so loud, that everybody might hear me and I mentally slapped myself of forgetting this! I mostly hate my birthdays, because I don't want to be the one, who everybody stare all day and I really don't want to age! I'm surgeon, The Surgeon of Death, so my hands may dodder when I'm like 50 years old! I shuddered. I don't want to have depressing thoughts when I'm going to party this day with my little, naïve Luffy-ya.

"So, where is he?" I asked.

The blond chef, Sanji-ya, was the first to answer; "He is on gallery eating for my misfortune", he sighed.

Of course he is there, he may love food more than me now, but I'm going to change that and be his love number 1!

"You may want to have this present of all of us" The Devil Child, Robin-ya said and pushed a big, yellow box in front of me with her multiple arms.

The box was about 1, 50 m tall and would I say…huge. And there was red ribbon tied around it. First I opened the bow and when I opened the first half of the cover, I toppled backwards to my bed, because to my surprise, Luffy-ya jumped of the box with a loud laugh. I stopped myself and didn't fall to the bed and then I started to stare at Luffy-ya. First I was shocked, but then happiness took me over, because Luffy was here with me, not in the gallery with food.

"Oh God, I'm jealous to fucking food!" I yelled inside my head, but nothing of that was showing on my face. I stopped thinking when that Satan's underling, bread, came to my head and I shuddered again.

I changed my thoughts back to happiness and then I noticed that Luffy was approaching me with his big, sunny smile on his innocent, angelic face.

"Oi Traffy, today is your birthday, right?"

Before I even got to answer, Luffy continued.

"I know that birthdays are important and you are the most important person in my life, so are we going to make this day the best, my lovely doctor?"

When he stopped talking and looked at me, I had tears in my eyes. Yeah, my crew always celebrate my birthday on our submarine and I really miss them, but this…this is the sweetest and the most beautiful morning ever in my whole life, because Luffy-ya and his words.

"Oi Traffy, why are you crying?" Luffy asked innocently and started to poke me on my arm.

He started to approach me even more and when he was almost on my lap, I kissed him to lips. I never got used to his soft lips, that taste like sea, but not salty, sweet. And there are also the taste of honey and meat. Plus love, pure love.

O~O~O~O~O

This time I didn't slip my tongue to his hot, wet cavern, because all his crew was here too, so I just savoured his taste few minutes. When I noticed the lack of oxygen we both had, I pushed myself away of him. When our lips parted and we panted for more oxygen to our lungs, there was a chain of saliva between our mouths. I wiped it off with the handkerchief what was on my nightstand.

I looked back to the crew and saw that all the crewmembers had bright pink coloured cheeks and the Archaeologist-ya were giggling on the corner.

Luffy-ya turned too and the first think he yelled was, of course; "MEAT! Tonight we are going to have a big party!"

"Yeah!" the cute little Tanuki-ya and not so cute marksman yelled.

Sanji-ya kicked all their asses and excused himself, he said he was going to cook lunch. Luffy-ya celebrated that and started to run after the chef, or so he was going to do, but the pair of hands that popped out of floor stopped him and he crashed to the floor with a loud thud.

Nami-ya, Robin-ya, Brook-ya, Franky-ya and Zoro-ya left the room and the last one were carrying the unconscious pair of idiots. The door finally closed and I was alone in the room with Luffy still lying on the floor.

"So, are you going to lie there or are you going to come here with me?" I asked after a minute of nice silence.

"Um…yeah, I would love that" Luffy-ya answered, blushing and stood up.

I finally got to see what he was wearing: today there wasn't the normal red vest and light blue and short jeans, but there were a little too large, black T-shirt with red text "I love my Torao" and the picture of heart plus red short jeans, not the blue ones. I'm really sure, that that sniper have helped Luffy-ya with making that shirt, but the text and heart was Luffy-ya's handwork, definitely.

Luffy-ya came next to me in bed and pulled the cover over himself. I did the same and in a minute we both were next each other watching the other male. Luffy -ya crawled closer to me and pressed his raven haired head to my tattooed chest and said "I love you" with a warm breath that warmed my whole heart.

I felt my eyelids come to shut and I reached my hands behind his back to hug him.

"Yeah, me too" and I gave a little kiss to his forehead before drifting to darkness.

O~O~O~O~O

We woke up almost at the 15:30 pm at the afternoon, when was the time to eat.

The big feast and party was at the evening and we partied all the night before going to sleep.

Because me and Luffy-ya had slept much longer than others, we sat together cuddling at the lion head before going to Luffy-ya's Captain's cabin to sleep.

The last thought before finally going to sleep was: "This was definitely the best birthday I have ever have!"

The End.

O~O~O~O~O

**A/N** Thank you from reading my first little one shot! I would really, really love, if you could spend even 30 seconds to review!

Have a good day! ^^

**_~ Zatsune-chan _**


End file.
